Party in Lorien
by DragonStar3
Summary: Ahem. This sucks. Legolas/Lindir slashie, brought on by a very hyper me. Please r/r!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the realm of Middle Earth, nor do I own Lindir, Legolas, Haldir or any of the related subjects in this story, bar Luinëechor and Eglaatarwen. I make no money, yada, yada.  
  
"Dug a Trap for a PEG."  
  
LothLorien was filled with the voices of hundreds of gathered elves. Elves from every forest in middle earth had gathered in Lorien for the New Year celebration. A huge dais had been erected solely for the purpose of the gathering. Under the racket, a small group spoke amongst themselves, preferring not to mingle with the rest. They stood on the steps of the platform, so as not to be trampled.  
  
Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf sat on the edge of the podium. His head rested in his hands, and he stared blankly after another elf in the crowd. He sighed and twitched incidentally in his green finery, his blonde locks pulled from his face into a low ponytail. Not far from the dreamy Legolas, Eglaatarwen and Haldir spoke softly, both sporting small grins. Eglaatarwen had rested her hand on Haldir's arm. They looked quite regal in varying shades of grey. Their soft voices could not be heard over the other elves' chatter, yet they seemed quite audible to each other. A tall female elf wove her way towards Legolas. She wore not the robes that the rest of her sex wore, instead donning brown breeches, a white tunic and green vest. Her dark blonde hair was cut short, like human males often wore theirs, and she had dark brown, almost black eyes. The only reason none of the elves looked sideways at her were the trademark pointed ears, and the fact she so closely resembled the Prince of Mirkwood himself. Could have been because they were cousins. Luinëechor joined the others, tugging her tunic so it poked out from under her vest. She was tall and slim, much like Eglaatarwen. Smirking, she walked with a swagger over to Legolas and sat next to him.  
"Greetings again, cousin." She smirked, staring in the direction he did.  
"Hmm." Not much of a talker today, she thought. Oh, but hang on. She stared thoughtfully at the elf Legolas had not taken his blue eyes from and grinned.  
"I take it he doesn't know yet."  
"Excuse me?" Legolas tore his eyes from the crowd and glared at her. This isn't your business, he thought angrily. His face flushed, and he felt the familiar hot sensation on his cheeks and knew he was blushing.  
"Well it is obvious."  
"What is obvious, Luinëechor?" Legolas snapped.  
"Let's see. You're staring at Lindir again, sighing avidly, your eyes glazed over."  
"I get the picture."  
"Then go and talk to him. Afraid he might reject you? God, Leggsie, you really are prude. Half of Middle Earth knows you fancy him. Go on!" Legolas' face had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. She had used his baby nickname on purpose, just to aggravate him enough to go and talk to Lindir. It seemed so easy, but he just couldn't.  
"Go on." Luinëechor had shoved him in the small of the back, forcing him to stand. With a wink, she pushed him again, and stood to talk to Eglaatarwen and Haldir. Grumbling, Legolas moved through the crowd to Lindir, trying to keep both his breathing and the fluttering in his stomach under control.  
  
Eglaatarwen wasn't stupid. She already knew Legolas fancied Lindir. Hell, who didn't? She watched him with a smirk as he walked over. Luinëechor appeared at her side, smiling. They were the same height and age. Eglaatarwen had long pale gold hair and brilliant sapphire eyes, the complete opposite to Luinëechor. Haldir smiled and greeted Luinëechor warmly, then excused himself as he left them to talk.  
"You finally talked him into it, I see." Eglaatarwen smiled.  
"Bullied him, actually." Eglaatarwen rolled her eyes. Luinëechor did not favour the art of 'being polite', as she and so many others did. Last time she was told to be polite to someone, that particular someone had ended up with a bruised eye. Obviously, Luinëechor was brought up by human males.  
  
Legolas was now talking to Lindir, as they could see clearly. Lindir was smiling and speaking to him, but they couldn't see what Legolas was doing. He had placed himself so that all they could see was his back. Eglaatarwen and Luinëechor watched silently, both with giant grins on their faces as Lindir looked around cautiously and the pair disappeared into the trees. Suddenly Luinëechor erupted with giggles, and had to sit before she fell. Eglaatarwen grinned and joined her.  
"That was interesting." She managed, trying ever so hard not to attract attention.  
"Interesting? Wait 'til he realises."  
"Realises what?" There was a huge crash from the small clearing Legolas and Lindir had disappeared into. Luinëechor laughed harder and fought for breath to speak.  
"You heard that crash?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know why I was late here?" Eglaatarwen frowned, and shook her head. Several of the elves had moved over to the direction of the crashing. Luinëechor pointed at a nearby tree, in front of which a rusty, dirt covered shovel leaned.  
  
"I dug a trap!!!"  
  
By DragonStar  
Author's Note: Ugh.that sucked. Anyway, sorry once more to Eglaatarwen.  
Although, I suppose you're happy over the fact you and Haldir were making  
goo-goo eyes. I'm Happy I got revenge on cousin dear. Nyahaahaa! 


End file.
